gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz.2.
Rebeliancka flota była podana admirałowi jak na talerzu. Wrogi lotniskowiec został odnaleziony. Ostrzał maszyn kroczących z asteroid kompletnie zaskoczył wroga. Oponent Malthusa nie przewidział takiej możliwości. Z resztą statków abordażowych też nie przewidział. Wrogie okręty za późno wychwyciły obecność desantowców w ich martwych strefach, a gdy zaczęły robić zwroty, by użyć dział, to oddziały Imperium były już blisko. Kolejne statki abordażowe zgłaszały osiągnięcie celu. Większość dotarła do lotniskowca, reszta do zostającego z tyłu Rendila. Gwiezdny niszczyciel bezbłędnie skorzystał z czystego pola ostrzału pierwszego w rebelianckie szyku ciężkiego krążownika. Osłony nadwyrężone przez ostrzał maszyn kroczących szybko opadły, a działa niszczyciela dewastowała kolejne sekcje wrogiego okrętu. Pierwsze zostały zniszczone silniki, potem ogień skoncentrował się na hangarach, nadajnikach, niezatrzymany przeszedł przez sekcję medyczną, rozerwał mostek, zmiótł w pył maszynownię. Ostatni wybuchł skład amunicji, który poruszył powykręcanym wrakiem w pośmiertnych drgawkach. - Niech maszyny kroczące skupią ogień na wrogim flagowcu, wszystkie myśliwce niech pilnują, by z hangarów wrogich statków nic nie wyleciało, a jeśli coś wyleci, to ma zostać zestrzelone. Jeśli mamy jakieś wolne oddziały piechoty w desantowcach, to niech wesprą grupy abordażowe. Trzymać kurs na przechwycenie, cały ogień skupić na okręcie flagowym. Oficerowie natychmiast wzięli się za wykonywanie poleceń admirała. Wszystko szło idealnie, gdy nagle oficer łączności wstał. - Sir, mamy transmisję z wrogiego okrętu. - Daj na holoprojektor – rzucił niedbale Malthus. Na holoprojektorze pojawiła się postać wysokiego, gładko ogolonego mężczyzny, który raczej planował swoją emeryturę, niż kolejne batalie. - Mówi komandor Helm Ratley. Chciałbym rozpocząć rokowania z dowódcą gwiezdnego niszczyciela – zaczął odważnie rebeliant. - Wstrzymać ogień, ale nie zmieniać kursu, ani nie zawracać posiłków. Myśliwce utrzymać pozycje, przekazać oddziałom abordażowym informację o zawieszeniu broni – powiedział Malthus do swoich oficerów, którzy znów błyskawicznie wypełnili wszystkie rozkazy co do joty. – Komandorze Ratley, w czym mogę służyć? Oczywiście słuchać zacznę dopiero, gdy wasza... „armada” się zatrzyma i wstrzyma ogień. Wrogie dowódca skinął głową, przekazał coś człowiekowi, który na chwilę pojawił się na hologramie, po czym przeszedł do rzeczy. - Moje jednostki otrzymały rozkaz wstrzymania ognia. Z kim mam przyjemność? - Admirał Malthus, dowódca okrętu „Starhunter”. Niech pan skończy grzeczności i przejdzie do rzeczy. Czego chcesz? - Chciałbym osiągnąć wypuszczenie mojej załogi, w zamian za oddanie wam okrętów. - Czyli chcesz mi oddać trzy okręty? Dwa, które moje oddziały praktycznie zdobyły i jeden, który mogę zdobyć w każdej chwili? I ja mam ci w zamian coś jeszcze dać? Marny interes. Albo wymyślisz coś lepszego, albo otwieram ogień. - W takim razie możecie nas rozbroić, zatrzymać lotniskowiec i jeden krążownik, a my drugim, rozbrojony polecimy do... Malthus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rebeliancki dowódca blefuje, czy jest tak naiwny, czy jest po prostu jakiś cofnięty. - Jesteś głupi czy naiwny. Nigdzie tym statkiem stąd nie polecicie. Zapomnij, że was wypuszczę, bo ja mam wszystko, a wy nie macie nic. - Bezwarunkowa kapitulacja. Poddajemy się – powiedział zrozpaczonym głosem rebelianckie dowódca, schylając głowę. - Nie przyjmuję waszej kapitulacji. Otworzyć ogień. Zniszczyć mi to rebelianckie nasienie. Niech się nauczą, że z Imperium się nie zadziera. Nie pozostawiajcie nikogo przy życiu. Nie potrzebujemy ich przesłuchiwać. Dane z komputerów wystarczą. W ślepym posłuszeństwie oficerowie na mostku wykonali polecenia. Hełm Ratley wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego i taki wyraz twarzy zostanie mu pewnie do końca życia. Nim wróg zdołał zrobić cokolwiek, nawałnica ogniowa maszyn kroczących i niszczyciela doszczętnie zdarła osłony, pancerz i kolejne moduły. Kolejny rebeliancki statek stał się kupą złomu, bezwiednie dryfującą w przestrzeni kosmicznej. - Sir, wrogi lotniskowiec przejęty, ale na krążowniku wciąż trwają walki. - Wysłać tam wsparcie. Zedrzyjcie osłony, a potem dobijcie to ścierwo działami jonowymi. Możecie zabrać z powrotem na pokład maszyny kroczące. Wykonać. - Sir, skanery wykryły dużą ilość kapsuł ratunkowych - podniósł się z miejsca inny oficer. - Nich kanonierzy na nich poćwiczą swoją celność. Nie mam zamiaru ratować tych śmieci. Bitwa była praktycznie wygrana, a żołnierze choć zastraszeni, mieli wysokie morale. Salwa z dział jonowych obezwładniła ostatni wrogi krążownik, na którym imperialne oddziały robiły porządek. Admirał podziwiał widok za iluminatorami. Myśliwce TIE goniły resztki wrogich sił powietrznych, dominując w przestrzeni. Co jakiś czas jakieś aroganckie pustaki za sterami y-wing'ów próbowały zostać bohaterami i samodzielnie atakowały gwiezdny niszczyciel. Próby te były z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. O ile nie dopadli ich imperialni piloci, to robiły to działka pokładowe niszczyciela. Gdy wszystko już powoli cichło, Malthus stał i czekał na raport końcowy, który miał mu przekazać kapitan. - Sir, wrogie siły zostały zniszczone, lotniskowiec wraz za wszystkimi urządzeniami i zapasami został zabezpieczony. Maszyny kroczące są właśnie rozładowywane w hangarze. Większość myśliwców już wraca, a niewielka ich część ściga rebelianckie niedobitki. Przechwycony ciężki krążownik wymaga napraw i dużej załogi, by móc działać, a... - Zniszczyć. Ewakuować żołnierzy i zniszczyć. Tu zostawię wam dowolność, jest mi obojętne jak to zrobicie. Moje jedyne wymaganie jest takie, aby statek ten był nie do naprawienia - wciął się admirał. Nie zamierzał marnować czas ludzi i sprzęt na taki stary złom, który i tak był mu niepotrzebny. – Bardzo dziękuję kapitanie. Wyślijcie mi pełen raport, jak tylko wrócą grupy abordażowe i jak zniszczycie ten statek. Potem szykujcie się do opuszczenia tego systemu. Jakbyście nie potrafili czegoś zrobić, to będę w swojej kajucie. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral cz. 1. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 3. }}